Friendship Shuffle
by LaPaige
Summary: Ten songs, ten drabbles. iPod challange. MitchieCaitlyn friendship.


**I've been tagged by my friend, Marisa, to do this, so here's my attempt!**

Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs and then tag your friends (:

**I tag: Tansy (thenlearnedhowtofly), Kelly (littleredone), Sophie (xo MiZ BLONDi3 ox) and Case (Ita-ta). Good luck!**

* * *

**I'm Always Where I Need to Be – The Kooks**

Caitlyn and Mitchie had been friends ever since Mitchie's first year at Camp Rock. They'd stayed together through thick and thin and they were always there to help each other out. Caitlyn didn't have to pretend to be someone she wasn't – and neither did Mitchie. They both opened up to each other – Caitlyn told Mitchie about her father, and his alcohol problems, and Mitchie told Caitlyn about her love for Shane and how at the same time she liked Jason. Everyone knew that if you messed with Mitchie, you messed with Caitlyn – and _Say whatever comes into your head, you know I just don't care._

**High School Musical – High School Musical Cast**

Caitlyn had always said how much she hated High School Musical. Mitchie had always said how much she loved it. In many ways the movie related to their friendship. Mitchie often found herself singing along to the songs much to Caitlyn's annoyance. In fact, as a joke, Mitchie had bought Caitlyn all three movie soundtracks for Christmas. Mitchie had no idea that Caitlyn listened to the CD's on a weekly basis, though she had been a little suspicious when she could have sworn Caitlyn was humming the melody 'Breaking Free'.

_The friends who've been there all along._

**Lights and Sounds – Yellowcard**

Two years after meeting, Caitlyn and Mitchie had a huge fight. One night Caitlyn and Nate had gotten drunk and one thing lead to another. They'd sworn to keep in from Mitchie – it was one time and they didn't feel anything for each other. Mitchie was with Nate and Shane was with Caitlyn. That was how it was – one drunken night wouldn't change that. Little did they know just how much it would change everything. Mitchie found out after hearing a hushed discussion between the two. She'd been heartbroken, and so had Shane. Caitlyn and Mitchie hadn't spoken in years – until now.

_Smile big for everyone, even when you know what you've done._

**Lyla – Oasis**

Mitchie was so innocent compared to Caitlyn. They were opposites, yet the two immediately became friends, though nobody quite knew why. Mitchie believed in everything and everyone – she looked for the good in people. Caitlyn knew people were a huge letdown – she looked for the bad in people. Everyone had a flaw and Mitchie refused to see them – yet Caitlyn lived for the flaws. They changed each other. Caitlyn taught Mitchie not to be so trusting, and Mitchie taught Caitlyn to trust again. Nobody quite knew why they were best friends, but nobody would have it any other way.

_She believes in everything, and everyone and you and yours and mine._

**Girls Do What They Want – The Maine**

"Shh, Caitlyn. You'll wake them up!"

Mitchie giggled, creeping softly towards the cabin holding the Connect Three boys. In Caitlyn's hand was a feather duster, and in Mitchie's was a can of cream. Both girls had huge smiles on their faces as the entered the cabin. Slowly they inched towards Shane. His right hand was dangling off the bed, and Mitchie squirted the cream into it. Caitlyn then tickled his nose with the feather duster. Shane, as predicted, slapped his nose. Cream exploded everywhere. Mission accomplished. Both girls ran away, giggling madly, tossing the cream and the duster on the floor.

"MITCHIE! CAITLYN!" Shane roared after them, but the girls didn't stop. Revenge was sweet.

_Girls do what they want, boys do what they can._

**Wondering – Good Charlotte**

Caitlyn never cried. Nobody, not even Mitchie, had seen her cry. That was, until the last day of Camp. Mitchie was heading to pack her things when she passed her best friend's cabin. She heard the muffled cries and headed inside without question.

"Caitlyn?"

No answer. She inched towards the small form of her friend. Sitting down next to her, Mitchie waited, both girls in silence. Mitchie would stay until Caitlyn was ready to speak. Until then, she was happy wondering.

_If you tell me to stay I would stay right though. If you don't want to say, I'm happy wondering._

**Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous – Good Charlotte**

"Mitchie Torres has been spotted with her new boy toy by the name of James Parker."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, switching the TV off. She was sick about hearing about her ex best friend. Mitchie had changed so much – they'd lost all form of contact. Mitchie, of all people, was the last Caitlyn would expect to turn into a complete Tess Tyler. Just goes to show how the innocent are always the corrupted.

"Lifestyles of the rich and the famous." Caitlyn said, shaking her head. She missed the old Mitchie – but the new Mitchie could fall – Caitlyn wouldn't catch her.

_I'd like to see them spend a week, living life out on the street, I don't think they would survive._

**Hakuna Matata – The Baha Men**

The heat was almost too much for Mitchie as she danced with Caitlyn on the dance floor. Shane had gone to sit down, but the two girls were eager to keep dancing, regardless of the heat. They needed this – life had been hard recently and dancing was a way to forget about everything. The music blasted from the stereo and the spotlights flooded the floor. For now both girls had no worries.

_It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata. _

**A Night to Remember – High School Musical Cast**

_Prom._

Caitlyn dreaded the word, and Mitchie loved it. Both girls had a date- Caitlyn had Jason and Mitchie had Nate. Mitchie had started getting ready extremely early, and Caitlyn only started getting ready barely an hour and a half before. It wasn't until ten minutes before Jason was due to arrive that the nerves finally started for Caitlyn. What if she embarrassed herself? She'd never been comfortable in her body, hence her lack of dresses. Mitchie had told her she looked perfect, yet Caitlyn suddenly felt sick. Her phone suddenly went off, and Caitlyn half expected it to be Jason cancelling. She answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Caitlyn, stop worrying!" Mitchie's voice could be heard, and Caitlyn sighed with relief.  
"How did you know…?"  
"I know you. Now calm down, Jason loves you and we all know it. Now have fun and I'll see you soon."

Caitlyn had never been more grateful.

_Been waiting all our lives for this. It's gonna be our night, to remember._

**Lies – McFly**

Caitlyn found it hard to forgive. When she found out that Mitchie lied about who she was, especially to fit in with _Tess, _she'd been so disappointed and hurt. To make it worst, Mitchie had expected her to just forgive and forget. It wasn't that easy. Mitchie had expected everything to be the same, like she'd never lied at all. How wrong she was. In fact, at this moment in time, Caitlyn hated the girl. She wanted nothing more to do with the Tess Wannabee, for that was all Mitchie was. Maybe, in time, Caitlyn could forgive her, but right now didn't want to be near her. And that was how it was going to be for a long time.

_Living in a fantasy, don't even know reality, when you start talking I'll start walking._

* * *

**Some of them were super bad, but a couple I quite liked. What do you guys think? I've tagged four people! Good luck to them and I hope you all liked at least two of these! I always have trouble sticking to time limits and some of these songs were really difficult to write to, hah! I tried though, and I hope it worked. **


End file.
